crees k t amo, pero t amo mas de lo ke crees
by lunatik.black
Summary: esta es una historia luna&neville pero... si hubiera otro, si la unica vez en la que neville quisiera ser tomado en cuenta no lo ven, si a pesar de demostrar valentia de gryffyndor una vil serpiente embelese al amor de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

-¡hola¿como has estado?- una chica rubia le había dado un sutil beso en la mejilla.

-oh, bien- respondió él con un leve tono rosa en la cara.

-y tu ginny?-una muchachita pelirroja acababa de llegar al compartimento del expreso de hogwarts.

A las once menos quince Neville Longbottom - un muchacho paliducho y un tanto rellenito, con grandes dientes y una amable cara- había llegado a king cross su abuela ese año estaba un poco enferma, una gripa la había atacado así que tío abuelo Algie,(que desde que neville se había echo amigo de harry estaba mas que encantado y constantemente decía a su abuela "que bueno que este chico esta aprendiendo lo que es bueno en la vida"),lo llevo a la estación y llegaron media hora antes, Algie solo se preocupo de dejarle el baúl en un carrito y luego se fue, seguro al caldero chorreante pensó neville.

Cuando les contó la historia a Luna y Ginny, ellas rieron.

-que gracioso- dijo la rubia

-si, claro, tu no estuviste aquí media hora soportando a malfoy.

-¿Qué te dijo nev?- pregunto ginny, un poco preocupada

-oh, nada no te preocupes, creo que no le quedaran ganas de molestarme-y un toque de malicia hizo que sus ojos brillaran

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo Luna medio divertida

-solo un conjuro piernas de gelatina- y se paro para imitar como quedo malfoy luego del hechizo, todos rieron y comieron unas grajeas que compraron a la señora del carrito

-Saben no he visto a harry debo hacerle unas preguntas – dijo Neville.

De pronto ginny recordó un asunto importante que quería decirles desde hace dos semanas.

-chicos tengo que decirles algo importante Harry, Hermione y Ron no viene este año, no vendrán a hogwarts

-¿pero, porque?- Neville estaba algo confundido

-bueno, eso nadie lo sabe, solo ellos…y dumbledore, es algo así como una misión secreta.-dijo la pelirroja

-bien…yo escuche también algo, no es una muy buena noticia-dijo Neville

-oh!...miren hay dementotes en ese bosque- Luna parecía muy asustada, casi llegaban a el castillo y aquel bosque no estaba muy lejos, al parecer ese año no iba a ser del todo bueno

-si de eso se trata, este año hay dos nuevos profesores, abuela me lo contó, son dos mortífagos, los carrow…-Neville hablaba con un tono afligido- y eso no es todo…-respiro profundo- el nuevo director es…snape!

-NO-PUEDE-SER!!- ginny de un momento a otro esta del tono de su cabello incluso mas roja (si, es posible)- el es el asesino, de dumbledore, como es posible?, harry me contó todo, fue quien lo mató, y esos mortifagos…-de un momento a otro se había parado pero al terminar de hablar se desplomo en su asiento, Luna al parecer estaba completamente atónita no gesticulaba palabra y neville solo podía mirar por la ventanta, aquellas noticias juntas causaron un efecto explosivo en todos.

-creo que solo debemos y podemos hacer una cosa- dijo luna en un tono espectacularmente pasivo, bueno viniendo de ella no era tan raro, logro calmarlos solo con su suave voz, o al menos a Neville lo tranquilizo un poco-volveremos a reunirnos con el E.D. se que la ultima reunión fue hace unos 2 años, pero, se que algunos anhelan volver a ser parte de algo asi, yo por mi parte ahí hice mis primeros amigos, en realidad los únicos- con esto ginny volvió a sus cabales, y sintió un gran cariño por Luna, ella era una chica extraña y en realidad a veces era lunatica, pero a pesar de todo eso era una chica adorable y esplendida sin mencionar que era inteligente y dulce, era una niña especial.

-Luna, eres una diosa!-Neville hablo sin pensar. Se sonrojo-por la idea quiero decir-dijo mas rojo que un tomate y un poco turbado, en cambio Luna estaba rosada, aquel tono sobresalía en su blanca piel de porcelana. ginny reía, aquello le parecía muy gracioso, pero para cortar el vergonzoso silencio de sus amigos –bastante gracioso para ella- dijo que era una excelente idea.

Ya habían llegado a hosgmeade, así que bajaron del tren y subieron a un carruaje, según luna era su therstral favorito, dijo que era muy joven y ella el año anterior siempre le daba manzanas. En el carruaje ya iba otro muchacho, un slytherin- llevaba puesta la túnica, y sus distintivos en verde y plata- pero, era distinto, parecía mas amable aunque no menos orgulloso…


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habian llegado a hosgmeade, asi que bajaron y subieron a un carruaje, según luna era su therstral favorito, dijo que era muy joven y ella el año anterior siempre le daba manzanas. En el carruaje ya iba otro muchacho, un slytherin- llevaba puesta la tunica, y sus distintivos en verde y plata- pero era distinto, parecia mas amable aunque no menos orgulloso…

Efectivamente.Era mucho mas amable que cualquier slytherin que alguna de las chicas hubiera visto, las saludo y les dedico una coquetona sonrisa, pero a neville no le agrado, igual que a las chicas le saludo, pero no le hizo ninguna risa, mas bien fue en un tono serio y formal, era obio que lo hacia solo para no parecer descortez delante de las dos jovencitas.

-William Spencer, soy un slytherin - dedico una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

Aunque manejaba bien el idioma, parecia tener un acento extraño.

-Luna lovegood- dijo la chica mirandole a los ojos, unos ojos color miel, unos ojos calidos y penetrantes.

-Hola, yo soy ginevra weasley, pero llamame ginny- dijo la pelirroja en tono agradable

-Neville longbottom- dijo frío

- ¿Vas a septimo?- pregunto Luna. No sabia como fue que logro hablar, generalmente no habla con chicos que no conocia, a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Quizas por eso no tenia muchos amigos.

-si

-pues yo tambien voy a ese curso, nunca te habia visto antes… -dijo neville

-a es que veran, solo este año he llegado, no iba en hogwarts, estaba en durmstrang, pero mi padre por trabajo nos ha traido a Inglaterra.

-¿y, como has conseguido entra en hogwarts?-el chico parecia ahora mas interesado, pero no menos frio.

-pues desde pequeño tuve plaza aquí, y a los ocho años tambien por motivos del trabajo de papa nos fuimos, pero al volver papá hablo con dumbledore, y pues ya, me trajeron, di pruebas de magia con algunos profesores y me pusieron el sombrero seleccionador. Y voy a slytherin.- después de toda la explicación, sonrio, aparentemente orgulloso se su casa. Probablemente no sabia todos los prejuicios hacia los slytherins, que habia albergado la mayor cantidad de magos tenebrosos que ninguna otra casa, y que los slytherins no se llevaban con los gryffindors, eran rivales naturales, al menos entre los pares del mismo sexo, eso habia quedado claro. Neville no lo miraba con agrado precisamente. De las chicas no se estaba muy seguro, pues Luna parecia embobada, y ginny, ¡que va ginny estaba enamorada de Harry (N/A:bueno la autora tambn)!... pero no por eso parecia indiferente a la simpatia y belleza del nuevo slytherin.

- bien, pues como les decia en el tren chicos, papa y yo en las navidades buscaremos snorckak, supimos que en navidad…-Pero no pudo continuar

-un segundo -William le miro sorprendido, la primera impresión de la chica fue "creo que no dudara en llamarme lunatica" y entristeció, pero solo por un segundo por que el muchacho continuo – ¿tu tambien, piensas que existen?

-pues, existen- afirmo la chica con seguridad

-¡claro que si! Es genial, quiero decir que yo nunca habia hablado con una chica que me creyera, todos me consideraban lunatico por eso…- se detuvo al parecer cuando dijo "lunatico" a los tres les hizo gracia porque se miraron y rompieron a reir. Luna pudo captarlo y siguió:

-No es nada, es solo un apodo que a veces utilizan conmigo, de hecho por lo mismo-le dio una tierna sonrisa

Y ya no les dio tiempo de seguir hablando, los carros se detuvieron, y hubo que bajarse.

Wiliam muy caballero, dejo que ginny pasara primero y luego Luna la que casi resbala y si no es por will – que la tomo con sus brazos – hubiese caido.

Luego bajo el chico. Neville sin ninguna consideración por aquello de "las damas primero" habia bajado al instante en que el carruaje se habia detenido.

Emprendieron a caminar por el jardin hacia el magnifico castillo, que guardaba tantos buenos recuerdos para los tres chicos, pero para will solo deparaba sorpresas, muchas sorpresas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor Ginny dijo:

-William, los slytherins se sientan en aquella mesa, la de allá- dijo indicandole con el dedo, al muchacho no le fue difícil reconocerla pues los colores predominaban.

-gracias. Luna, luego seguimos hablando tengo un libro buenisimo- y se alejo sonriendoles.

-Si es simpatico, ¿no creen?

-Si- dijo Luna soñadoramente.

Neville solo entorno los ojos y dijo por lo bajo:

-chicas…

Hola!!

Aki dejo otro capitulo, esperando que

Si les guste!!

Tratare de mejorar los defectos, asi que si algo no les

Gusta o tiene una propuesta o una idea, o

Lo que sea solo diganlo en un lindo

Mensajiito!!

Adios!!

Besiitos!!


End file.
